


Bittersweet

by Cattleya



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Short One Shot, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattleya/pseuds/Cattleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had been born within the walls of No. 6, maybe things could have turned out better for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of High School AU Nezumi and Shion and got this idea. I wrote this about six months ago with the intention of extending it, but I think it's best to just leave it as is.

Nezumi wonders what it could've been like if he wasn't so caught up in survival. What if he had been raised a citizen of No. 6, been able to remain oblivious to the struggles in the West District, or to the corruption of the city? Maybe he and Shion would've gone to school together, maybe he could've stayed with him, let himself get close, tell and hear one another's secrets like they wouldn't betray each other later on. Maybe he could've counted on something, at least for the time before the city got to them both.

(Nuzzled close during late nights and pressed his cheek to Shion's shoulder, hair he's sure would still be brown tickling his face as he kissed him softly.)

But it's not just physical survival. He knows if he lets himself get too close to Shion, he won't be able to let him go. Last time, before he left, he couldn't deny himself the chance to kiss Shion one more time, this time without any lies on either side (except that he wanted to stay more than he let on). It was a big enough mistake, one he says he won't make again.

(He would've held his hand tightly, brushed his lips over knuckles, soft skin that isn't common outside the walls.

He would've liked Shion to come see him perform.)


End file.
